Amores de Infância
by yas4563
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é uma jovem mulher que se orgulha de poder resolver seus próprios problemas. Produtora de um telejornal matutino, onde o número de audiência só vem a cair, vê-se receber uma grande oportunidade quando é proposta a viajar a negócios representando a empresa onde trabalha. E qual não a sorte ou destino quando se encontra com alguém do passado...


Tenho dias e dias exaustivos de trabalho. Uns estressantes e outros nã -me totalmente ao trabalho… Alguns dizem até que sou viciada, implorando para que eu tenha uma vida social. Tenho vinte e cinco anos e uma vida absurdamente pacata sendo produtora de um telejornal com 5% negativos de audiência cujo o 'casal' apresentador tem coragem de reportar suas atividades sexuais em plenas notícias matinais.

Algumas pessoas alegam-me ser o fantasma da empresa. Simplesmente por causa de um pequeno incidente inoportuno que tive quando me atrevi a comer o curry servido na cantina. Avisaram-me que não deveria, mas não dei ouvidos. O incidente então resultou-se em uma Hinata ajoelhada perto do vaso sanitário do banheiro masculino em plena madrugada. Aposto que o segurança ainda tem pesadelos com aquela noite…

Meus dias ocorrem monotonamente, mas somente porque meus dias não são um circo não significa que isso me faça uma pessoa tediosa. Quando saí da casa onde cresci, fugindo de um pai indiferente e mudando-se para a casa de meu avô, tudo o que eu sentia era emoção. Meu coração palpitava com as expectativas de uma vida totalmente diferente. Eu não esperava que minha nova vida fosse um filme de ação, mas sim um recomeço.

Adentrei o escritório ocupada demais repassando os roteiros das notícias matinais para se quer trocar olhares com alguém. Mas como de costume, Sakura sempre estava ali, oferecendo meu copo de café acompanhando meus passos apressados.

—Obrigada, Sakura.–falei pegando o café que a mesma sempre me fazia esse grande favor de trazer todas as manhãs

Continuamos andando até onde meu pequeno cubículo se encontrava totalmente organizado e limpo, do jeito que eu o havia deixado na noite anterior. Puxei um porta-copos de uma das gavetas e depositei meu café em cima. Marcas de copos em minha mesa... simplesmente inaceitável! Sentei confortavelmente em minha cadeira.

—Como foi o encontro de ontem?–Perguntei tomando um grande gole do café.

—Ele é simplesmente deslumbrante! Não muito bom de conversa, mas… excelente na cama…–falou entusiasmada e maliciosa ao mesmo tempo.

Não pude deixar de engasgar com meu café. Sakura demonstrava uma aura alegre e sempre conseguia transmitir isso aos outros, e também não se importava se alguém ouvisse a mesma comentando sobre suas 'noitadas'.

—E ele era tudo o que estava naquele perfil que você pesquisou?–perguntei pegando a papelada recomeçando a lê-la.

—Aquilo e definitivamente muito mais…Eu, Haruno Sakura, tenho orgulho em dizer que sai com esse homem–falou fingindo determinação–Olha como ele é um pedaço de mal caminho?- estendendo-me o celular, cujo a foto era seu papel de parede.

Sussurrei um baixo 'terminei' ao terminar de analisar as notícias e levantei meu olhar deparando com uma foto de um homem que parecia ter saído de um anúncio de revista. Onde é que ela conseguia achar esses homens?

—O homem com que você saiu foi Uchiha Sasuke?- perguntei-a revirando as outras fotos do celular, que em quase todas o moreno parecia estar.

—Lógico quer... Não!- falou pegando o celular novamente- Definitivamente não! Mostrei a foto errada. Não consigo encontrar a foto agora, mas ele realmente era bonito.

—Claro que você não conseguiria encontrar uma foto no meio de tantas que tem de Uchiha Sasuke- falei em deboche – Você não é uma stalker, é?

—Não!- exaltou com as bochechas rosadas – Mas e você? Quando foi a última vez que se atreveu a ir pro caminho do pecado, hein?- perguntou Sakura mostrando uma feição travessa.

—Não está na hora de você ir servir mais café?- falei desviando o assunto.

—Você é cruel! – reclamou com um muxoxo- Ainda te faço ir em um encontro.

Suspirei vendo a mesma afastar-se quando de repente o barulho estridente do telefone me chama a atenção. Logo atendo ao telefonema e o que ouço é uma voz que dizia de não estar feliz em estar acordada.

—Asuma pediu para encontrá-lo em sua sala –respondeu com a voz meio tediosa…deve ser duro ficar atendendo telefonemas toda hora ou simplesmente se encontrava de ressaca.

- Ok, obrigada.-Falei por fim desligando o telefone

Levanto-me indo em direção a sala de Asuma, que por acaso é meu chefe e também esposo de minha tia, Kurenai. Sua sala encontrava-se no décimo primeiro andar e, por sorte, os elevadores não pareciam estar lotados. A espera não foi longa, mas somente o pensamento de entrar em um elevador, naquele terrível espaço pequeno, já me deixava angustiada. A preguiça era tanta que não me permitia usar as escadas para subir mais quatro andares. Ainda não sei como conseguia usar o elevador todas as manhãs…

Ao chegar no andar, mal pude dar dez passos e qual não foi minha surpresa quando Jiraya, nosso âncora do telejornal veio em minha direção.

—Hina, odeio fazer isso, mas não posso trabalhar com ela! Já é difícil aceitar críticas em casa, não vou fazer isso no ar. Todo homem tem limites!–exaltou Jiraya acompanhando meus passos.

Dei um longo suspiro. Era o mesmo teatro toda manhã. Felizmente eu sempre tinha um discurso preparado para essas ocasiões.

—Jiraya, você não é um homem. Você é um Jornalista. Jornalistas dispensam as coisas fáceis. São definidos pelos tempos difíceis–falei fingindo aura de determinação– Pode imaginar jornalistas de outras emissoras trabalhando com a esposa? Não, porque eles não aguentariam. Mas você,meu amigo, tem bolas do tamanho de um Volkswagen! Não ache que não notei– falei tocando-lhe o ombro como incentivo.

Jiraya olhou para baixo e olhou para mim novamente.

—Sempre pensei nelas como bolas roxas, mas você está certa. São grandes, mas proporcionais. São esteticamente agradáveis…

O! Meu! Deus! Não me permiti ouvir o resto, "bolas roxas" foi o suficiente.

—É,acho que você entendeu…–falei rapidamente saindo de seu alcance.

Mal pude tomar meu caminho novamente quando Tsunade aparecera ao meu lado criticando coisas banais…

—Hina, eu acho que ele está tentando me matar! Ele sabe que não posso comer caranguejo, sou alérgica! Está vendo isso?!–reclamou mostrando-me o pescoço avermelhado–É urticária?

—Olha…–falei procurando paciência–Não é urticária, tá? Eu vou falar com o Asuma sobre isso, Ok?

—Mas…

—Até depois!–interrompi, apressando-me em direção a sala de Asuma.

Cheguei em frente a porta e bati. Ouvi um 'entre' e suspirei...O que será que ele quer comigo? Pois não é todo dia que alguém é chamada pelo chefe. Ao menos, não a mim. S-Será que p-por que perdemos a câmera de trânsito e não tivemos rolo '''b''' para o segmento?! Isso não foi culpa minha! Foi culpa do câmera-man!

Entrei primeiramente expondo somente minha cabeça, mas depois o vi fazer um aceno para sentar-me em uma das cadeiras. Entrei e sentei-me esperando que ele começasse a falar.

—Viu a audiência de ontem?–perguntou Asuma olhando diretamente para mim com os olhos semicerrados

—N-Não–respondi nervosa

—Todos os programas das outras emissoras ganharam de nós, incluindo a reprise daquele estúpido programa dos anos 80…–falou Asuma recostando-se em sua poltrona.

O programa anterior não havia sido um dos melhores...Um cozinheiro Chef havia sido convidado para o programa, mas pareceu não ir de acordo com os planos quando o mesmo decidiu prepara um pato recheado ao molho de vinho...Tsunade pensava que era frango e elogiou a comida além dos céus e Terra, mas quando lhe fora dito que não era frango e sim pato assado, Tsunade pôs tudo para fora e logo declarou morto o pobre convidado...

—É um probleminha temporário. As coisas vão melhorar amanhã…- falei com um sorriso não tão convincente.

—O cara do programa de TV a cabo do canal 67 foi melhor. Com reprises de outras matérias temos 9% e menos gastos, mas isso não ajuda muito…–Falou mostrando-me o papel onde neste estava o conteúdo da audiência

Quem é esse cara do programa de TV do canal 67?…Ok, eu não sou muito de assistir televisão, sou mais mente aberta, prefiro aprimorar minha mente com livros do que com baboseiras da TV. Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando :''Então por que você trabalha numa emissora?'' e eu respondo:''Foi o único emprego que me restou…''

—Por favor, não diga que planeja cancelar meu programa.–falei – Quero tentar ganhar o bônus de natal…

Se o que eu sei é que esse programa vai me conquistar muito, mas muito menos do que um bônus.

—Não somos mais uma emissora pequena, Hinata. Adoro seu trabalho, você é ótima no que faz para alguém que começou a carreira tão cedo, mas precisa apresentar números…–falou desencostando-se da poltrona cruzando os braços

—Quer dizer então que o programa acabou?–perguntei meio tristonha

—Eu não disse isso…-falou apoiando os cotovelos na escrivaninha e afundando o queixo nas mãos

—E-Então?

Asuma ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Minha mente só pôde pensar o pior.

—Por favor, não me demita! – implorei batendo as mãos na mesa.

—O que? Não!- falou enfim – A empresa pagará uma viagem a negócios para você fechar um contrato de 3 anos com a Emission Carter. Você parte amanhã para Londres e volta em cinco dias.

—LONDRES?!–gritei- É no outro lado do mundo!

—Aproveite, pois é uma oportunidade única. Se não conseguir... adeus programa.–falou levantando-se da poltrona. —Agora, se me der licença, tenho uma reunião a comparecer.

Estava no banheiro olhando fixadamente meu reflexo pálido durante uns longos cinco minutos quando Sakura aparece. A mesma fala comigo, mas não consigo ouvir claramente com a palavra LONDRES pipocando em todas as áreas da minha cabeça.

—Oe! Terra chamando Hinata!- chamava-me estalando os dedos perto de meu ouvido.

—Londres…- sussurrei

—O que?

—Eu vou para Londres…- disse mais audivelmente.

—LONDRES?!- exclamou Sakura

—Tive a mesma reação. Asuma me apresentou a oportunidade de manter o programa no ar se eu convencer uma empresa a patrocinar.

—Quando você vai? – perguntou Sakura empolgada.

—Amanhã!- respondi mais empolgada ainda.

—Hina, como você é sortuda! Eu sou somente a garota que serve café. Quem me dera servir café em Londres…

—Mas se eu não conseguir, adeus telejornal…

—Vai dar tudo certo.- disse Sakura positiva – E você tem de me prometer voltar com um estrangeiro rico e bonito! Com um irmão rico e bonito também.

Somente ri dos comentários. Sakura parecia mais positiva sobre tudo do que a mim mesma. Nos despedimos e voltei para o meu cubículo que por sorte se encontrava ao lado de uma das janelas. Observei o tráfego nas ruas enquanto minha mente trabalhava em todos os contras de que essa oportunidade poderia ter. Eu não deveria deixar a direção corporativa ditar o conteúdo do programa. É meu programa. Eu controlo. Deveria ir falar com Assuma para não viajar e ficar em casa para ter ideias para chamar mais a atenção da audiência. Mas até que eu venha com uma ideia boa...

Depois de tanto pensar, acho que o melhor é aceitar a oportunidade. Mesmo que não lembro de ter recebido uma opção de recusar. Mas só de pensar em ir para um lugar diferente e tão longe me deixa animada. De ter de voar... voar... de avião... turbulências...

QUASE ESQUECI QUE MORRO DE MEDO DE AVIÕES!


End file.
